Coincidences
by I Like Reading Fanfictions
Summary: Coincidence after coincidence occurs in this Muggle AU. Note: Characters may be slightly OOC.


Hermione headed over the the new amusement park. She would have gone with her best friend, Ginny, but unfortunately the red-headed girl had finals. As she entered the park, she looked around, deciding that she had to go on most, if not all, of the rides.

At the end of the day, she had gone on every single ride accept for the 'best' one. She got in line. There was a platinum haired boy in front of her. She chatted with him as they waited, and they sat in the same cart together. When the ride was over, they said goodbye to each other. Just as she arrived back at the flat that she shared with Ginny, Hermione realized that she had never even found out his name.

~~6 months later~~

"Gin!" Hermione walked into their shared living room and looked around for her friend.

They had been best friends ever since university (although Ginny was still finishing her final year while Hermione had graduated 3 years prior). They were sisters in all but blood, but sometimes the younger girl had a tendency to borrow the other's clothes without asking, which annoyed the latter to no end.

"Over here!" Ginny yelled. She was looking through Hermione's wardrobe to borrow a dress. They were both going out to a party with one of their friends. Well, more like Ginny's boyfriend. His name was Draco...something. Hermione was going to meet him for the first time that day.

He was also going to take them to the party, and Hermione's boyfriend was going to meet them there - coincidentally, he was invited to the same party. Draco's brothers were also going.

"Hey 'Mione, can I borrow this dress and these heels?" Ginny asked, holding up a bright red off-the-shoulder dress. It would definitely make her beautiful green eyes pop, Hermione decided. She was holding a pair of sparkly golden 3 inch heels in her other hand.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Hermione said to Ginny, who was changing into her dress, doing her hair, and putting on makeup.

She had already put on her own, a long green dress with a slit that went halfway up her thigh, along with sparkly silver three inch heels.

Hermione also was finished with her makeup; silver cat eyeliner and emerald green eyeshadow that was the same shade as her dress. She had rose pink lipstick (non transferable, obviously) on as well.

Her wavy chocolate brown hair was twisted into a beautiful half up half down hairstyle.

As she opened the door to reveal Draco, she greeted him, introduced herself and promptly dragged him inside before shutting the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Draco said putting his hands up, "I know I'm hot but this sexy body is only for Ginny."

She shrugged, "I've got my own boyfriend. And he's hotter than you."

Draco clutched his chest in mock pain. "You wound me, Hermione!"

All he received in response was, "Shut up, you sassy, idiotic, overreacting, less-hot-than-my-boyfriend, immature child!"

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and sighed before looking back up at him. He looked oddly familiar. "Have I met you before?" she asked.

He shrugged.

All of a sudden, it hit her. "Wait, aren't you that person who was in front of me at the amusement park?"

He furrowed his brow before remembering. "I think I am."

"What a coincidence!" Hermione laughed.

After her reply, she went to retrieve Ginny from the piles of makeup wipes that she was probably buried in. (She was never that good at eyeliner.)

"Ready Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Yep! Let's go 'Mione!"

The party was being held at an expensive hotel. Each guest that attended the party had a room that they could choose to share with someone or stay in themselves.

It was a precaution to reduce drunk driving. Or at least that's what Hermione insisted.

Draco, being the crude person that he was, insisted that it was for couples to, "Fuck all night in after getting drunk and grinding on the dance floor."

As they arrived at the party, the two girls saw Hermione's boyfriend Abraxas. Standing next to him was another man with the platinum blond hair falling a little past his shoulders.

"Brax!" Hermione waved to her boyfriend. She walked up to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his next as he grabbed her arse. Ginny and Draco followed.

"Wait," Draco asked, "How do you know Brax and Lucius?"

Hermione gave him a 'It's obvious, you moronic prick' look. "Brax is my boyfriend."

"And the person who told you not to call me 'Brax' " Abraxas added to his girlfriend's statement.

"But Hermione calls you 'Brax'," Lucius, the man behind Abraxas, commented.

"What about Lucius?" Ginny questioned, never having been told by Hermione that she knew a Lucius.

Hermione replied with a shrug, "Cias was my best friend in elementary school."

"You mean your only friend." Lucius teased. "Not everyone can put up with this insufferable know-it-all swot."

Draco and Abraxas gaped at their brother, never having heard him refer to someone in such a rude manner.

Seeing the shock of her boyfriend and her friend's boyfriend, she explained it to them. "We used to call each other that. He would call me an insufferable know-it-all swot while I would call him an annoying unattractive girl."

With that statement, even Ginny was gaping.

"Anyways!" Hermione interrupted their gape-fest, "How do you three know each other?"

The boys smirked the exact same smirk.

If she was honest with herself, Hermione found it a bit unnerving as they all had the same platinum blond hair, grey-blue eyes, and smirk yet she didn't even realize that they were related..

"We're brothers!" Abraxas replied. "This is my annoying younger brother, Draco, and this is my other younger brother Lucius."

"Wait wait wait," Draco said, realizing something. "You mean to say that Brax is hotter than me?"

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Earlier when I went to pick you and Ginny up!" Draco replied.

"Oh," Hermione laughed and explained the afternoon's events to the rest of the baffled members of their group.

"You know she also called me a sassy, idiotic, overreacting, less-hot-than-her-boyfriend, immature child?" Draco asked, recalling when his ego had taken a brutal beating.

Everyone shrugged.

"Wait, but she insulted me!" Draco pouted, "Me! The amazing, hotter-than-my-brothers, smart, awesome person!"

"Well it's kind of true..." the rest of his group replied.

"And now he's going to be sad and go sulk in the corner," Lucius predicted.

"What is this, tease the poor Draco day?" Draco complained.

"Aw, we've hurt the poor baby's feelings!" Ginny cooed, moving closer to him. "I'll help you feel better!"

She ran her hand up his sides, feeling the muscle there, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

Draco stopped pouting almost instantly and kissed her back passionately.

"Ahem." someone cleared his throat, "Please keep the PDA low, preferably non existent."

The two reluctantly pulled apart when Abraxas asked, "Professor Snape?"

"Everyone, this is my chemistry teacher Severus."

"Shouldn't you address him more formally?" Ginny asked, looking at the professor who seemed to be hiding a smirk.

"Nah, he's our godfather." Lucius replied for his brother.

"Ouch, godfather to three Malfoys and father to one annoying daughter? I'm sorry for your loss," Hermione jested.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" all three Malfoys exclaimed.

"We never knew this!" Abraxas frowned.

"Will we get to meet her?" Draco asked.

"Or fuck her?" Lucius smirked.

"Unless your name is Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy, then no." Severus replied dryly.

Hermione almost laughed at their faces. Draco and Lucius were dumbfounded, Ginny was trying to process what he had said, and Abraxas had turned pale.

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?" Abraxas asked, gesturing towards Hermione.

Severus's lips twitched. "And that's what makes it so much funnier."

Abraxas looked outraged at the thought, and his face was too much for Hermione. She burst out laughing and continued to do so so hard that tears game to her eyes.

"There there, daughter," Severus said to Hermione while patting her back to help her recover from her laughing fit..

"Sorry," he apologized, "but it was just too fun to tease them."

Ginny realized the fastest, exclaiming, "Hermione, you're his daughter?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed it with a nod, "Time for some proper introductions. Everyone, this is Severus Tobias Snape, my father. Dad, this is Ginevra Weasley, my best friend, and you know Draco, Cias, and Brax."

At this, the three Malfoys seemed to finally recover from their shock.

Lucius voiced all of their questions. "How did you hide this from us?"

Hermione and Severus looked at each other before Hermione cleared her throat and started talking.

"Well, I actually didn't know that you three were siblings." she said.

"Just as I was not aware that Draco was Ginevra's boyfriend or that Lucius was my daughter's best friend." Her father added.

"Oh, and also I met Draco at an amusement park six months ago. I didn't know it was him though because we never told each other our names." she added before realizing what her father had said, "Wait, you didn't know that Lucius was my best friend in elementary school?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"Think about it. Who was my closest friend when I was in elementary school?" Severus responded dryly.

"Erm..." Hermione blanched, frantically searching through her memories. "Lily Potter nee Evans!" she exclaimed, proud.

She smirked before waving to her disappointed father, who nodded to the rest of the group and walking away to mingle with the other people around them.

Draco sighed with relief, causing the others to look at him curiously.

"We can resume the PDA!" he exclaimed.

Ginny started to roll her eyes, but stopped as he kissed her. As they started groping each other's bodies, Hermione stood up with Abraxas and started to leave.

"Ok, well we will be heading to our room."

Lucius nodded and waved to them while walking off to flirt with a girl.

Draco and Ginny had gone to the loud yet dark corner of the room. Draco pushed his girlfriend against the wall while reaching under her dress and brassiere to feel her breasts. Ginny moaned in response to his ministrations and palmed his dick.

He reached up under her dress but paused when he found no knickers.

"My my my, you are being a naughty girl, are you?" he purred.

"Only for you!" Ginny groaned.

Draco's finger slowly moved up her thigh and brushed against her wet pussy. Suddenly, he began thrusting a finger in and out.

Just as Ginny was about to come, he stopped. She mewled in protest, but he held up a hand and said, "Shall we finish this in our room?"

Ginny frantically nodded, and the two headed up to their room.

Abraxas and Hermione also made their way to their room, and after making love, the two lovers lay there, cuddled together in bed, silently enjoying the other's presence as they fell asleep.

THE END

A/N: YAYYYY! I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST ONESHOT!


End file.
